Samantha (XXM)
Samantha is a character of HTFF. Bio Samantha is a young little yellow jaguar who is the daughter of Zet and the girlfriend of Salvia. Despite her cute appearance and due to her father's treatment towards her, she's very spoiled and usually gets away with a lot of things. If she doesn't get what she wants, she'll cry and complain about it to her father, in hopes she'll get it. While Samantha may seem sweet and innocent, she really isn't. Around her father, she acts innocent, cute, and very nice. Around most people though, she's very mean and bratty. Her attitude towards Salvia is more playful and cutesy, always liking when he gives her treats. She's very cruel and ruthless towards any babysitter she has, usually making their job of taking care of her harder. Most of the time, she'll force them to play with her, and if they don't comply, she'll threaten them in some way. Due to this treatment, she'll end up killing her babysitter even though she didn't mean too. Personality Samantha pretends to be cute and innocent, but this only used to manipulate them. She's really spoiled and bratty, usually demanding things her way. She's only ever nice to her father and Salvia. For Salvia, due to having a huge liking towards him, she's very loyal to him and playful as well. She enjoys when he gives her treats and presents. Appearance Samantha had a small tuft of hair in similar color to her fur. Like a jaguar, she was black spots all over her, light freckles around her face, and dark brown eyes. She wears a red, over-sized sweater under a blue overall dress, white stocking and black Mary-Jane shoes, and a daisy flower placed near her left ear. Episodes Starring * Babysitting Nightmare * Against the Wall * Cat Trouble * Pranks for Being Mine Featuring *Big Girls Do Cry *Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness *Children's Playground *Get Rekt! *Toys and Girls Appearances *You Said Screeeh, I Said Screeew *Tromp the Vote *Inhospitable Hospital Deaths #Cat Trouble - Gets electrocuted. #Tromp the Vote - Crushed in police car. #Big Girls Do Cry - Bleeds to death. #Pranks for Being Mine - Impaled by a fork. #Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness - Got her internal organs and skeleton flushed into toilet. #Get Rekt! - Sliced to pieces by the broken windshield. Injuries * Babysitting Nightmare - Falls on the ground. * Big Girls Do Cry - Eardrums ruptured. Kill Count *Sarcasm - 1 ("Against the Wall") *Morton - 1 ("Pranks for Being Mine" along with Cuddles) *Daphne - 1 ("Pranks for Being Mine") *Sweetitches - 1 ("Toys and Girls") Trivia *Despite her age, she's actually really smart. *Samantha has had many babysitters due to her abuse towards them. *Salvia seems to be the only person she's genuinely kind to, other than her father Zet. *She's usually calls Salvia her "Prince" or "Sully". *She's on bad terms with Salvia's sister, Daphne. *As of October 30th, 2018, her bio has been renewed. Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Yellow Characters Category:Felines Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Free to Use Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Jaguars Category:Season 102 Introductions Category:Small characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Not Free to Ship